Love Me
by ElizzeKomatsu
Summary: Apostando al azar Sakura y Syaoran deciden cruzar la delgada linea entre la amistad y el amor. Encontrando asi una cura al mal de amores en la ojiverde y dando fin al corazon solitario de Syaoran .


**Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, la historia y la trama son de autoria propia**

* * *

 **LOVE ME...**

Adoraba las tardes de ocaso en Otoño con sus colores marrones y su hojarasca anaranjada que en conjunto con los últimos rayos de sol sobre el firmamento me permitían perderme en la lejanía de mis pensamientos, saque de mi bolso sin ninguna prisa el encendedor y un cigarrillo de cereza y me lo lleve a los labios, deliciosa bocanada de placer directo a mis pulmones. El parque se encontraba casi desierto, a excepción de una pareja a la lejanía y unos niños sobre los juegos infantiles acompañados de sus padres.

Necesitaba un respiro, lejos del trabajo, la vida personal y en general de mi misma, mientras pensaba en lo que haría con el resto de mi tarde libre deje que el sabor de la cereza se acentuara sobre mi lengua y disfrute de ese cigarrillo dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de aquella banca con la cabeza hacia atrás, el humo salió espeso de mis labios y cerré los ojos, deseaba ver a Shaoran pero de ninguna manera cedería a los estúpidos deseos de mi corazón.

Había tenido una semana, un mes y un año bastante complicado, no era de las que acostumbraba este tipo de vicios pero secretamente cuando todo me sobrepasaba sacaba la vieja cajetilla de Lucky Strike saborizados que me acompañaba a todos lados y dejaba ir un poco de mi estrés atravez de ellos.

Hace algunos ayeres solía ser una chica alegre y siempre positiva que le encontraba el lado amable a todo, esa que con el tiempo creció y se topo de frente con las volteretas de la vida que poco a poco la hicieron descubrir que el mundo tenía más matices de color que el rosa.

Mi mundo se tornaba sombrío y frio en este momento gracias a la escala de grises propias del desamor, una vez mas Sakura Kinomoto no aprendía la lección y tenía el corazón roto producto de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a la persona equivocada y a casi un año de aquella fatídica separación estaba reducida a un montón de inseguridades, resentimientos y miedos para volver a crear lazos profundos con otras personas…como Shaoran Li por ejemplo, di otra larga bocanada al cigarrillo que casi me terminaba y sentí ese molesto nudo en mi garganta formarse de nuevo.

El motivo que me tenía tan existencialista en este momento era el hecho de querer suprimir todo sentimiento que aflorara dentro de mi hacia cierto castaño de mirada achocolatada quien se había encargado de cuidar de mi mancillado corazón durante todo este tiempo, y no me refiero a mi reciente ruptura sino a todos los años que llevamos de conocernos desde que éramos unos niños de 10 años y en los que él siempre había estado como mi ángel guardián. Shaoran ah sido mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, mi compañero de aventuras y secretamente mi amor platónico desde la niñez pero como sabrán jamás ah pasado nada entre nosotros mas allá de la lealtad y amor propio de la profunda amistad que nos tenemos, eso hasta hace una semana.

-Mierda! – Grite en un alarido de dolor producto de la quemadura que me había causado la colilla del cigarro entre mis dedos.

Estaba volviéndome loca, la voz de Shaoran resonaba en mis oídos una y otra vez como un macabro mensaje subliminal, sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre los míos, su pecho cálido y sus brazos protectores alrededor de mi cuerpo eran imágenes que mantenía vívidas en mi memoria cada minuto del día desde que habíamos cruzado la línea de nuestra amistad, odiaba esa sensación, no quería sentirla, no quería creer…que era verdad.

 _-"Estoy enamorado de ti…"_

 _-"Yo jamás podría hacerte daño…"_

No entendía en qué momento había pasado todo esto, como es que después de quedarme completamente claro durante toda nuestra adolescencia que no tenía ninguna intención romántica hacia mi persona ahora me venía con este disparate, no podía creerlo, no quería perderlo a él por dejarme llevar, no podría soportarlo. Me lleve el dedo chamuscado nuevamente ala boca ya que el ardor se intensificaba y me levante de la banca en el parque. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no tenia deseos de ver a nadie y contarle toda esta retorcida historia desde el inicio, así que tome un camino sin rumbo fijo y avance entre las calles de la ciudad disfrutando de aquella caminata nocturna, justo lo que necesitaba para despejar mis ideas.

Saque mi móvil del bolso y note que tenía varios mensajes sin leer en Whattsap, la ventaja de tener el celular siempre en silencio es que jamás me molesta el desesperante sonido de las notificaciones llegar. Sin siquiera abrir dicha aplicación me fui directo a mi música y como si de un llamado se tratara comenzó a sonar "Suspicion" de Laura Pergolizzi, tuve el impulso repentino de querer encender otro cigarrillo.

La hermosa voz de LP inundo mis sentidos haciéndome repetir la letra de la canción en voz alta mientras caminaba con total feeling desde mis adentros, si alguien me escuchaba que mas daba, necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de alguna manera y aquella canción era en ese momento un dardo directo al blanco.

SU **SPI _CION – LP_**

 _Andar derecho sin rodeos_

 _Elige tus palabras para_

 _Hacerlo claro para mí._

 _Pareces un envió tan celestial_

 _Que de alguna manera_

 _Todavía invento miedo en mí…_

 _Una mentira es solo una mentira_

 _Un grito sigue siendo un grito_

 _El pasado se convierte en crimen_

 _En mi mente…_

 _Sospecha_

 _Sospecha_

 _Como has cambiado mi corazón?_

 _Sospecha_

 _Sospecha_

 _Desencadena mi corazón._

 _Emoción cruel paralizada_

 _Suficiente para hacer que un océano_

 _Se vuelva verde._

 _La más tonta de las nociones_

 _¿Por qué Romeo tomo la poción?_

 _Básicamente_

 _Ser o no ser_

 _Engañar o no engañar_

 _Creer o no creer que tu eres MIO…_

 _Sospecha_

 _Sospecha._

 _Como has cambiado mi corazón?_

 _Es más difícil de lo que crees_

 _Llevándome de regreso a…_

 _Sospecha_

 _Sospecha_

 _Desencadena mi corazón._

Absorta en mis pensamientos los latidos de mi corazón parecieron sincronizarse con mis pasos errantes llevándome al bar donde Shaoran trabajaba tocando dos veces por semana con su banda, las luces neón en la parte de afuera y el sonido de la música me indicaron que se encontraba en el escenario en ese momento. Entre sin miramientos y tome asiento en las mesas del rincón para que no pudiera verme, permitiéndome admirarlo y disfrutar de su voz en completo anonimato.

El mesero se acerco dejándome la carta sobre la mesa pero sin siquiera mirarla supe lo que necesitaba en ese momento, hice mi pedido y mantuve la vista fija en Shaoran, siempre apoderado del escenario haciendo alarde de aquella voz seductora que hábilmente utilizaba en mi contra. Sonreí por primera vez en aquel día, y el mesero dejo un tarro de cerveza Double Chocolate sobre la mesa.

-Oye…disculpa esto no lo eh pedido yo – Le dije obviando la confusión

-Oh no se preocupe es usted la señorita Sakura Kinomoto no es cierto?

-Si

-Ah perfecto, Li nos dijo que vendría y que posiblemente se sentaría por aquí por que odia los sitios concurridos, así que dejo esta bebida pagada.

Mire al chico frente a mí como si fuera un extraterrestre y después volví la vista al escenario, Shaoran me miraba desde su lugar ampliando la sonrisa y la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo.

-Gracias…

-Un placer que disfrute la velada.

Sentí mi ansiedad incrementarse al sentir la mirada de Shaoran fija en mí, me preguntaba cómo es que había adivinado que acabaría en este lugar sin siquiera yo misma saberlo. Mire el tarro de cerveza obscura sobre la mesa y volví a sonreír, mi marca de cerveza favorita y la suya también.

\- Tipo Stout ,achocolatada y amarga como el mal genio que te acompaña hoy, exportada de Inglaterra. Odio admitirlo pero Hiraguizawa disfruta de muy buena cerveza en Londres.

-Shaoran – Mencione sorprendida al descubrirlo hablándome sobre el oído haciéndome perder el suelo bajo mis pies.

-Hola señorita, es un placer tenerla por aquí, ya que no ah contestado ninguna de mis llamadas, ni respondido mis mensajes en toda la semana y empezaba a creer que quizá, usted estaba atreviéndose a evitarme.

La mirada de Shaoran fija sobre mi produjo que arrugara la servilleta entre mis manos y que el nerviosismo se apoderara de mi cuerpo sin permitirme pensar con claridad. Mis ojos se paseaban por los bordes de sus labios tan cerca de los míos dejándome sentir la tibieza de su aliento. Maldita sea me moría por besarlo de nuevo y sentir esa explosión interna.

-N-No…estoy evitándote, eh tenido mucho trabajo. Estas exagerando Shaoran… - Baje la mirada para no chocar de nuevo con aquel iris ámbar que me idiotizaba y lo empuje ligeramente para separarlo de mí.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa y lo sabes

Shaoran sujeto mi barbilla con suavidad para mirarme a los ojos una vez mas y deposito un corto y suave beso sobre mis labios, dejándome deseosa por mas. Que los cielos me amparen, seguía tan perdidamente enamorada de él como en la Universidad y este juego estaba volviéndose peligroso.

-No escapes, te extrañe – Shaoran me sonrió apenas curvando la comisura de sus labios y volvió a subir al escenario dejándome como idiota mirándolo caminar a la lejanía.

Había un grupo de chicas al frente que no paraban de mirarlo y suspirar cuchicheando entre ellas como adolecentes alborotadas. Sentí como se me hacia un hoyo en el estomago y arrugue la nariz en su dirección, los celos estaban carcomiéndome cuando Shaoran se inclino en su dirección e intercambio un par de palabras con ellas regalándoles una sonrisa. Arrebole los ojos con fastidio y le di un enorme trago a la cerveza frente a mí.

-Esto es ridículo, ni siquiera debería estar aquí

Mascullaba un sinfín de cosas revolviendo el interior de mi bolso para encontrar mi encendedor y poder prender otro cigarrillo, apenas lo llevaba a mis labios cuando sentí una mirada asesina a lo lejos haciéndome alzar la vista, Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y apenas alzando una sola ceja me dio a entender cuanto odiaba verme fumar. Estaba muy cabreada esa noche, por su actitud, por coquetear con esas locas y por venir a poner mi mundo de cabeza en general así que le di una enorme bocanada sacando lentamente el humo de mis labios y le sonreí falsamente apagando el cigarrillo de forma teatral en el cenicero.

-Feliz?... – Susurre en su dirección, mientras el sonreía y meneaba la cabeza como siempre lo hacía cuando yo era una necia y le llevaba la contraria. Seguí mirándolo con molestia desde lo lejos mientras él lanzaba un beso al aire en mi dirección haciendo que aquellas mujeres me fulminaran con la mirada.

-Para terminar la presentación de esta noche, quisiera tocar algo de mi grupo favorito y que me hace pensar en un amor que mantuve en secreto durante muchos años…con ustedes **"La Historia Fue… "de Divino Kabaret.**

 _Dime que soy para ti?_

 _Tal vez un cómplice eterno_

 _Que disimula sentir…_

 _Como quema el fuego adentro_

 _Y eh jurado NO decir_

 _Un TE AMO, descubierto…_

 _Y si jugamos a mentir_

 _Hay dime donde escondo esto._

 _Pero antes de un desastre_

 _Y de un beso negarte._

 _Mi inseguridad, de miedo va a temblar._

 _Y tú nombre disfrazado_

 _Y en mi piel lo dibujado_

 _La estrella va a la tierra_

 _Haciendo una explosión interna._

 _Y ahórrate…eso que tú consideras_

 _Que son estúpidos celos_

 _Si me calas en los huesos._

 _Y si el tiempo en mi reloj_

 _Se detuvo una ocasión_

 _Fue pa´decirtelo_

 _Y ahora que…_

 _Tú te has vuelto mi secreto_

 _Y reventamos el momento_

 _Inoportunos e indiscretos_

 _Y atados a otra piel_

 _Encadenados a un deber…_

 _Creo que… la historia fue._

La letra de la canción se estacaba en mi corazón en cada estrofa proveniente de su voz, su mirada lobuna no se desviaba de la mía y acentuaba cada palabra para que pudiera escucharla con claridad. Sus manos se deslizaron seductoras por el micrófono acercándolo a su boca para dejar salir las estrofas que claramente se atoraban en su garganta. De repente sentí la boca seca y tuve la necesidad de tragar saliva al ver su manzana de Adán subir y bajar mientras cantaba…

Mis ojos se cristalizaron cuando comprendí el significado de aquella melodía y sentí el repentino deseo de comenzar a llorar por todos los años que habíamos perdido en los brazos de otras personas.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarme y el aire escaseo, era el peor momento para mis ataques de pánico y necesitaba tomar aire urgentemente así que tome mi bolso y salí a toda prisa del bar, no estaba lista para digerir estos sentimientos tan repentinos y el miedo me calaba hasta los huesos.

Obligue a mis pulmones a resistir la velocidad de mis pasos, mientras el aire pasaba errático por mi tráquea haciendo mi respiración dolorosa y agitada. Tome asiento en una de las jardineras del parque donde anteriormente había estado y practique sin resultado aquellos ejercicios que me había recomendado el médico cuando esto llegaba a pasarme.

Quise mandarle un mensaje a Tomoyo, pero apenas podía controlar el temblor en mis manos y la profunda ansiedad que me invadía, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos una tras otra cuando los brazos cálidos de quien era mi catalizador se posaron a mi alrededor abrigándome con cariño.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí. Respira despacio…inhala….bien, exhala….

Shaoran me acunaba entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña pequeña y el latido pausado de su corazón permitió al mío latir con mesura y devolverme la calma. Cuando mis padres murieron en aquel fatídico accidente y tuve mi primer ataque fue Shaoran quien se había quedado mi lado y desde entonces solo él podía ayudarme superar estas crisis.

ÉL quien durante todos estos años llenaba de ternura y cuidados mi alma y mi corazón, quien me había acompañado en cada momento difícil escuchándome sin juzgarme y brindándome su apoyo incondicional aun sin necesidad de pedírselo. Ese Shaoran siempre protector que jamás se atrevería hacerme daño.

Pero entonces por qué me aterraba tanto la idea de concretar una relación romántica con él, muy sencillo, lo quería con cada célula de mi cuerpo y siempre había sido así, Shaoran era mi puerto seguro y la idea de perderlo para siempre me aterraba, si algo había aprendido de mis relaciones pasadas es que todo tarde o temprano se termina y si nos rompíamos el corazón no habría forma de soportarlo…lo más seguro para mí era mantenerlo como amigo. Y si lo sé, sonaba como una cobarde.

Durante la universidad cuando vi que salía con otras chicas me reserve el titulo de amiga incondicional, después cuando los años pasaron y comprendí que no me vería jamás con otros ojos, comencé a salir con otros chicos ausentándome de mis sentimientos por él y buscándolo inconscientemente en cada uno de ellos, quedando lentamente con el corazón tan hecho trizas que mis heridas pasadas y mis miedos internos no me permitían entregarme por completo.

-Te dije que no escaparas – Shaoran me abrazo aun con más fuerza y levanto mi rostro para mostrarme su mirada preocupada y dulce.

-No puedo Shaoran, no puedo hacer esto…- Titubé

\- Sakura déjame entrar, lo que yo siento por ti no es pasajero, jamás lo fue, eh sido un idiota cobarde durante muchos años pero lo que paso la otra noche solo confirmo lo que desde hace mucho yo ya sabía…tú eres la persona a la que yo mas quiero, eres MI persona y no voy a dejarte ir esta vez. Solo dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo…

Un torrente de lagrimas desbordo de mi ojos en cada palabra que Shaoran me decía, me moría de miedo, pero como un embrujo romántico mi corazón me obligaba amarlo, el era mi cura para el mal de amor, un amuleto contra el mal de ojo que curaría al temor.

-Apostemos al azar y deja que se abra la puerta al amor…

Shaoran deslizo como una caricia su mano sobre mi mejilla acercando lentamente mi rostro hasta el de él sentí sus labios estamparse con candor sobre los míos seduciendo por completo mi interior y enjuagando cualquier duda que pudiera asaltarme en ese momento, mi corazón tembló y en ese momento me lance de cabeza a las profundidades de su corazón…que dios me ampare porque creo que me voy a enamorar.

Las luces de las fuentes danzantes frente a nosotros se encendieron haciéndonos voltear, la mirada cómplice de Shaoran conecto con la mía y tiro de mi mano para correr entre los chorros de agua como cuando éramos unos niños.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar de alguna parte, Shaoran coloco una mano detrás de él invitándome a bailar.

La luna llena brillaba sobre nosotros y las luces de las fuentes danzantes reflejaban nuestros rostros sonriéndose entre sí, sentí la mano de Shaoran posarse sobre mi cintura acercándome a él y yo me deje llevar colocando mi brazo detrás de su cuello, de esa forma nuestros pies danzaron al ritmo de un vals lento y suave con Ed Sheeran como fondo.

* * *

 **Denle Play a "Perfect - Ed Sheeran "**

* * *

- _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right_

 _In and follow my lead…_

Shaoran me cantaba al oído mientras mantenía el ritmo de nuestros pasos, su sonrisa le ilumino el rostro y yo solo pude perderme en sus orbes ambarinas.

-Baby _, I´m dancing in the dark_

 _Whit you between my arms…_

Meciéndome entre sus brazos comprendí que todo este tiempo siempre había sido él a quien yo amaba y sin importar cuando luchara por evitarlo el destino nos había alcanzado. Me alce de puntillas para poder besarlo una vez mas y él ensancho su sonrisa.

-Entonces me aceptas? – Recito con emoción sobre mis labios y yo solo asentí como respuesta.

Claro que aceptaría. Ya después negociaría con mis inseguridades.

* * *

Hiiiiii

Yase, ya seee ¿Donde carajo esta el capityulo de Soulmates? jajajaja en proceso chicas , lo juro por Clow. Es solo que una noche estaba muy frustrada frente al PC intentando que el capitulo de Soulmates saliera como mi pequeño cerebro lo trazaba y pues no resultaba, frustrada y harta me puse a escuchar musica y la diosa LP inundo mis sentidos dandome esta pequeña trama, que tambien y como siempre tiene tintes de mi realidad. Yo solo espero que todos puedan escuchar los 3 contenidos musicales incluidos ya que de vdd, son canciones perfectas para la trama. Y si no, ps ahi esta la letra jajajaja.

Deseo de todo corazon que les guste, que puedan dejar sus comentarios y leernos muy pronto con el capitulo de Soulmates que es la historia en la que me centrare, pausando un rato el epilogo de Melodia ya que me siento muy atrasada con la otra. Besos

Eli- Off


End file.
